Numa noite fria
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Numa noite fria em Ered Luin, Dís escuta passos dentro do quarto onde ela dorme com bebê Kíli.


Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e ao resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles, usando o universo dos filmes e dos livros de maneira livre. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

**Numa noite fria**

Sono de mãe sempre foi leve. Especialmente quando a mãe em questão estava sozinha, com um bebê pequeno e com o marido viajando. Por isso Dís ouviu perfeitamente os barulhos no quarto onde ela dormia, ao lado do bebê. A lareira interna crepitava e iluminava o quarto. Alguém andava pelo piso de madeira, com o máximo cuidado para não fazer barulho na noite gelada de inverno.

Alerta, Dís não moveu um músculo, ainda de olhos fechados, tentando calcular a distância e a localização do intruso. Quando o invasor soou próximo o suficiente, ela saltou para fora da cama e colocou-se de pé num único movimento, disposta a imobilizar quem quer que estivesse tentando roubar ou ameaçar seu bebê.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver-se diante de Fíli, enrolado num cobertor, andando pé ante pé na direção do bercinho de Kíli.

Dís precisou de muito controle para não dar uma bronca no filho por tê-la assustado. Teve presença de espírito suficiente apenas para indagar:

— Fíli, meu filho. Você está bem?

O pequeno pareceu frustrado:

— Desculpe, mamãe, eu não queria acordar você.

Dís abaixou-se e o pôs no colo:

— O que foi, filho?

— Está muito frio, mamãe.

— Quer dormir na cama da mamãe, é isso?

— Não, eu fiquei com medo que o bebê ficasse com frio, ele é muito pequenininho e não sabe nem falar ainda. — Fíli mostrou o cobertor. — Eu ia dar o meu cobertor para ele.

Dís se derreteu diante do filho e beijou sua cabecinha, dizendo:

— Isso é muito lindo, meu filho, mas aí você não iria ficar com frio, se ficasse sem cobertor?

Fíli a encarou, como se estivesse espantado por ter que explicar.

— Mas mamãe! Eu sei falar. Kí é muito pequenininho e eu sou o irmão mais velho. Eu tenho que cuidar dele.

Dís abraçou o menino, concordando:

— É claro, Fíli. Vai ser bom Kíli crescer sabendo que sempre vai poder contar com o irmão mais velho para protegê-lo e cuidar dele.

— É! — disse ele, sorrindo. — Eu posso dormir na sua cama?

— Pode, filho.

— Posso dar boa noite pro Kí?

— Pode, mas com cuidado para não acordá-lo, está bem?

— Tá bom, mamãe.

Dís levou Fíli em seus braços até o berço de Kíli, que dormia a sono solto, totalmente alheio ao que se passava no quarto. Dís inclinou-se e ajudou Fíli a dar um beijo na testinha do bebê de cabelos bem pretinhos. Fíli também fez questão de cobrir o bebê com seu próprio cobertor.

Depois Dís ajeitou-o na sua cama, no lugar que era de seu pai, orgulhosa do filho. Menos de seis anos, nem um fiapo de barba no rostinho e ele já se sentia responsável pelo irmãozinho caçula!...

— Você sabe que eu vou sempre proteger você e seu irmão, não sabe, Fíli? Seu pai também vai protegê-los, sabe disso?

— Aham.

— Mas você vai crescer, vai ficar um homem e seu irmão também. Mesmo quando vocês foram dois guerreiros fortes, você sempre vai ser o irmão mais velho, e Kíli vai gostar muito de saber que ele sempre vai poder contar com você para cuidar dele.

Solene, a criança jurou:

— Eu vou sempre cuidar de Kí, mamãe.

— Eu sei disso, Fíli, meu querido. — Dís curvou-se para beijar a testa do filho. — Boa noite, meu filho. Que Mahal o proteja.

Fíli também a beijou, antes de ser coberto com carinho:

— Boa noite, mamãe.

Após um último olhar para ver se Kíli dormia tranquilo, Dís remexeu as brasas da lareira, pôs mais lenha e finalmente enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas, suspirando ao sentir o calor penetrando suas pernas e braços.

Então o corpinho de Fíli procurou se aninhar ao seu, buscando se esquentar. Dís sentiu um outro tipo de calor, totalmente diferente, a inundar sua alma.

E o inverno ficou lá fora, pois o quarto era quente e aconchegante.

FIM

_Nota: Onde eu moro está muito frio. Aí o pequeno Fíli veio falar comigo e saiu uma shortfic._


End file.
